


Fashion differences

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bearded Dwarf Women, Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Culture & Customs, F/M, Female Narvi, Flirting, Married Couple, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Second Age, Secret Relationship, eastern Narvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Narvi and Celebrimbor have some talk about culture differences between their races
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Narvi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Fashion differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/gifts).



> I just love when a good FB-friend gives me fashion inspiration from her favorite chinese C-dramas

Ever since their relationship had become more than just an unusual friendship, it was nothing strange about them exchange details about their birth cultures. Of course, Celebrimbor used this to also tell of older Elven history during their time in Valinor too. 

“Either it is my eyes seeing wrong, or something about the Noldor fashion from Tirion just do not suit you, beloved.”

Narvi turned around to see herself in the mirror at the end of the room. Right now, she was wearing the best attempt she had sewed to resemble what once had been the court fashion during his great-grandfather Finwë. 

“It is because Dwarves have a different body build and height, honey. We do not suit in the elegant robes of that time, as it is intended for a race that is very unlike us.”

Her finest set of hairpins and other jewelry, normally only worn when she was a guest at the royal court, did match the ruqun dress, but Narvi strongly suspected that it was her beard that made the full image to somehow not connect as it should. Besides, based on what she had managed to find out though their shared friend Celebrian, it was intended for the slender Elven bodies. 

“Right, husband. You are used to see me in a proper salwar kameez, admit it.”

Celebrimbor paid attention to her voice, somehow having a bad feeling about what she was about to say next. 

“Let us see how you look like in a proper sherwani, I finally got hold of one for Men that should be the right size. Time to see you in something else than that very outdated Shenyi for noble Elves!” 

Right, he had her on the hook and she knew his bait from before. 

“ **_Outdated?!_ **” he pretended to say in a scandalous voice, “I am only wearing this to secretly honoring the part of my inherited that is not tainted by the Oath sworn by my grandfather, father and uncles!” 

But again, Narvi showed her Elven husband that her race was far faster than what they might seem, and knowing how to use their body weight to knock someone else upon the bed behind him. Not that the Elf Lord was surprised, they tended to get into the mood whatever they wore some clothing they almost never wore normally. 

“Let us see if you can protest after our special dance, my lord,” Narvi purred in the seductive voice she always used at him when she wore her belly dance clothing for a private performance to her secret husband, and he could not resist her in that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I tend to imagine Narvi having her origins in the Orocarni Mountains of the East of Middle-earth, she is meant to be used to traditional Indian clothing
> 
> Ancient Chinese fashion for the Noldor:
> 
> Ruqun (襦裙) is an item of traditional Chinese attire primarily for women
> 
> Shenyi is the historical Chinese attire for men which has been the informal dress since Shang Dynasty.


End file.
